buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel season 2
The second season of Angel originally aired on The WB from September 26, 2000 to May 22, 2001, concurrently with the fifth season Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Synopsis Angel continues to seek redemption, but a fatal mistake makes him realize that racking up the body count isn't the way to go. So with a renewed sense of purpose, and Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn at his side, Angel sets out to make the streets of Los Angeles a little safer for everyone-unaware that Wolfram & Hart has summoned someone from his past to make sure he fails.''Angel'' DVDs Summary Wolfram & Hart's attorney Lindsey McDonald Lindsey primes Darla as its weapon to bring down Angel. But Darla is brought back as a human, not a vampire, and her conscience prevents her from doing terrible evil. She also suffers from a terminal case of syphilis, which she had contracted in her original life before being sired. After failing to get Angel to sire her back, Lindsey brings in Drusilla, a vampire originally sired by Angelus, to restore Darla to the cause of evil. Enraged by this, Angel cuts himself off from his staff and attempts to go after the pair alone, and he sleeps with Darla. He wakes up with an epiphany, not losing his soul, but seeing the error of his ways, and he banishes Darla to reunite with his group. Meanwhile, Lindsey is given a magical prosthesis to replace his lost hand. But the hand doesn't work quite right and, in the process of investigating, he meets up with Angel and sees the error of associating with Wolfram & Hart. After talking things over with his superiors, he leaves town. Toward the end of the season, the group joins forces with Lorne, the demon owner of Caritas, a local karaoke bar and sanctuary. After Cordelia is accidentally transported to Lorne's home dimension, Pylea, the entire gang follows, where they meet Lorne's family and Winifred "Fred" Burkle, a young former physics student who has been trapped in the dimension for five long years. There, Cordelia — who had been struggling to find her place at home — becomes a princess after it is revealed that she has "the curse" — the visions. All other humans in Pylea are enslaved, including Fred. The group manages a daring overthrow of the shadow government of Pylea, and frees the slaves. Cordelia, realizing that she needs to use her visions for good on Earth, abdicates her throne and returns home along with the rest, including Fred. But their joy is tempered when they learn that, in Sunnydale, Buffy has died. The main antagonists of this season were Darla, Drusilla, and Wolfram & Hart. Cast Main *David Boreanaz as Angel (22/22) *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase (22/22) *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (22/22) *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn (22/22) Recurring *Andy Hallett as Lorne (14/22) *Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald (10/22) *Julie Benz as Darla (9/22) *Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan (7/22) *Sam Anderson as Holland Manners (6/22) *Elisabeth Röhm as Kate Lockley (6/22) *Juliet Landau as Drusilla (5/22) *Amy Acker as Winifred "Fred" Burkle (4/22) *Brigid Brannagh as Virginia Bryce (4/22) *Gerry Becker as Nathan Reed (3/22) *Brody Hutzler as Landok (3/22) *Michael Phenicie as Silas (3/22) *Jarrod Crawford as Rondell (2/22) *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg (2/22) *Julia Lee as Anne Steele (2/22) *Darris Love as George (2/22) *Mark Lutz as the Groosalugg (2/22) *Tom McCleister as Lorne's Mother (2/22) *Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane (1/22) *David Herman as David Nabbit (1/22) *James Marsters as Spike (1/22) *Mercedes McNab as Harmony Kendall (1/22) *Mark Metcalf as The Master (1/22) *Daniel Dae Kim as Gavin Park (1/22) Note: The character Denver appeared twice in this season, but was portrayed by separate actors. Episodes Behind the scenes *This is the only season of both shows in which every actor in the opening credits appeared in every episode. References de:Staffel Zwei nl:Angel (seizoen 2) Category:Seasons Category:Angel episodes